It won't be done with Chocolate
by CUtopia
Summary: What will Severus have to do to apologize to Rolanda?


Entry for "Hogsmeade" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

August Prompt: Write about a character giving another character Honeyduke's chocolate. (Hogsmeade reference= Honeyduke's)

I hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

"Rolanda! By Merlin's pants, how many times do I have to say that I am sorry?!"

Severus Snape was desperate, something that rarely ever happened to him. To be exact, he had passed the state of desperation and was now entering something new – the moment in which he was ready to do anything to make Rolanda Hooch forgive him.

"It won´t be done with a simple apology, Severus! It was my favourite Quidditch shirt from my time with the Holyhead Harpies and you dropped your damn chemistry set on it!"

"Potions, Rolanda, potions!"

"Chemistry set, Severus! You destroyed it! I tried every damn spell to repair it, but nothing worked!"

"It is a shirt!", Severus snarled, panic in his voice. Women, and especially this woman, were complicated and just as every other man he was sure that he would never be able to understand them. Rolanda, whom he had followed through the hallways of Hogwarts all the time through their discussion, increased the speed of her pace to get away from him.

"It was THE shirt! I wore it during all the games we won, it was my lucky charm goddammit!", Rolanda turned while screaming at him, her cheeks red in anger.

Severus sighed and massaged his temples. Sure, it was definitely his fault that the once glorious shirt was now reduced to a few pieces of fabric, barely connected by some tiny threads, he had tripped and the vial had fallen from his hands... But he thought it was more then unfair of her to punish him like this. A huge part of their daily conversations contained banter and playful fights and now she was turning this against him. Instead of using more mean insults about his bat-like walk and his success during his lessons she did not talk to him any more. If he tried to involve her into a discussion she would simply smile at him and return to whatever she was doing in that moment, regardless what he said and this was driving him crazy. Severus realised that he had gotten far to used to their playful banter and that he somehow depended on it, he was missing her – and everybody knew that Severus normally held everyone at distance, even Albus. However, it was making it a little bit difficult for him that she was angry with him because he had nobody to talk with and now he was absolutely sure that he would do anything to erase his guilt.

"Rolanda, I am so sorry, but what do you want me to do? I don´t think Albus would appreciate it if I asked him for a time turner only to... um, for the rescue of a shirt, even though it means a lot to you! Look, I... I´ve got you something..."

His hand reached into the pocket of his robes and he pulled a large bar of Honeydukes Caramel and Crisp Chocolate out. Rolanda stared at the bar of her favourite chocolate, then she looked up into his dark eyes, giving him a criticising look over this attempt which featured a pleading look.

"Are you serious?! A damn bar of chocolate is your attempt of an apology for destroying one of my most cherished possessions?! This won´t be done with a bit of a bloody chocolate! You insensible, arrogant, uncaring..."

"You don´t even listen to me!"

"... arrogant, selfish..."

Severus, well aware out of experience that this woman could go on swearing like a dragon fighter for hours, hurried to place his palm over her mouth to silence her.

"Rolanda, I am sorry! Please, if this is not enough you do have to tell me what you expect!", he pleaded and Rolanda grinned inwardly over his deep desperation. Her plan was totally working out. "Please, I can´t go on like this for another day!"

"What do you mean, Severus?", she asked innocently, blinking a few times. Severus ran a hand through his hair, then he said:"I need our banter, Rolanda!"

"Why?"

Triumph started to build inside her and she pushed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear while he gulped hard, obviously thinking about whether to admit everything or remain in the state of unbearable freedom between them.

"Because... I have gotten used to it and... I miss it!", Severus said, uncomfortably shifting from one foot to the other.

"Why don´t you go and fight with someone else?", Rolanda asked with a faked suspicious tone in her voice, the corners of her mouth twitching as she fought against the urge to smirk.

"Well... umm... just... you equal me. The others just rush off being pissed."

She glared at him, well aware that he was sparing out some little details. Severus chewed on his lower lip, then he shook his head.

"Good... okay... You... you m-mean... something to me..."

He was pressing his lips together, desperately trying not to blush. This was childish – he was a grown man but still he behaved like a teenager standing in front of its first crush. Rolanda smirked, then she said with a naughty wink:"Maybe I will forgive you if you go on talking now. Maybe."

His mind was racing as he thought about his options – he did not see any apart from telling her everything. He took a deep breath, once again asking himself how he had ended up at this point and murmured:"Ilikeyou."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I. likeyou."

"You have to speak up a little bit, Severus!"

"I LIKE YOU!", Severus snarled loudly and some portraits glared at him upon disturbing them from their painted actions. "Am I forgiven now?"

Rolanda looked at him, acting as if she was thinking about what to do while knowing exactly how to proceed.

"Like me like what? Show me how much you like me."

Severus rolled his eyes. Suddenly he felt extremely exhausted and as his desperation and the exhaustion mixed up he started to feel reckless.

"You really want to know that? You want me to show you?", he whispered, slowly pushing her against the wall behind her, trapping her by placing his hands on her right and left.

"Um... y-yes."

Rolanda swallowed hard and her breathing was getting faster. There was a light prickling feeling spreading in her stomach and she felt that her coolness was fading. Why had Severus this ability to make her lose control over herself, over her mouth, over her mind? Scenes crossed her inner eye that would make anybody blush!

Severus leaned in and as their faces slowly came closer Rolanda felt pleasant shivers running down her spine. She could feel his warm breath on her skin and she was surprised as she saw how soft the expression in his ebony eyes was as he looked down at her, placing one of his hands on her waist while the other cupped her cheek. As he brushed his lips over hers for the first time the touch was so light that she asked herself if it had even been there, but seconds later he started to kiss her gently, leaving no doubt about the contact. Her lids fell closed and she felt herself floating away on a wave of pure feelings and she wanted it to last forever as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, but suddenly he broke the contact.

"This is the answer", he whispered in a husky voice, stepping back a little bit. "You are important to me, Rolanda, so please end this game. I want to fight with you and I want to be with you!"

Rolanda simply looked at him, not able to get her thoughts into a good order for a few moments, then she smirked at him, starting to sing:"I know a song that will get on your nerves, on your nerves, on your nerves, I know a song that will get on your nerves and this is how it goes: I know a song that will get on your nerves..."

"Thank you", Severus grinned and pulled her into his arms. Rolanda placed a kiss on his cheek, then she whispered:"But I will keep the chocolate as well!"


End file.
